kings of the south and north
by sleepyume
Summary: the cold war between the kings of south and north been going on for months now , can riku and sora resolve the problem before its to late to render their relationship .   YAOI / BL STORY  SORAXRIKU
1. kings face to face

characters belong to square enix / rightful owners

* * *

><p>Sora was king of the north side while Riku was the king of the south side in the nation that there shared together .Over the past months the kings have been war , while the east and west side were fine under the kings of axel and roxas .Unlike the north and south between Riku and sora it was like fire and water , the two kings never got along with other now but back then in the past they were alliance with each other.<p>

Poverty in the south was refereed as the slums compared to wealthy in the north , where sora ruled . Riku was nickname by his nation the **" robin hood "** while sora was nickname as the **" wicked king of the north " .**

But during this cold war , riku's nation was suffering faster than any nation . while civilians in in the south side were decreasing , their were all dying from hunger , shelter and from this pointless between the king's of north and south .

**If only the kings of the north and south could reunite again then the nation will be balanced .**

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in the wealthy land of the nation where the king of north castle was , sora was preparing for his finally last battle negotiated with Riku. THe final battle was arranged at the peak of afternoon time , where the two will meet one on one at the tall grass fields for their battle .<em>

**" sora , its time .. "** said Donald duck standing behind sora as he stood near the table .

Sora's back faced Donald duck as he wrap his hand with bandages , those battle injury scars left on both of his palms was a burden to carry around with .

**" I know Donald **" he said taking his key blade on the table and walking out in his steel armor suit .

On the south side of the nation , king riku was sharpening his weapons at a blacksmith shop . He had to end this stupid cold war before his people fall into starvation and die from this stupid war . The sounds of sharks teeth scrapping against his sword screech echoed through his body and around him .

**" looks like it time "** said Riku as he could already hear the sound of Sora's key blade .

Riku strap himself in his armor as he marched out alone , where they met each other at the high grass fields in between the nations . Sora stood there far away from him as the tall grass were up his knees , as riku threaded through up the hill which travelled to the north side of the nation . The afternoon sun was coming around as Riku reached finally the tall grass fields . They stood Sora with his head down , alone . While the key blade hang in his right hand .

Riku was expecting masses of knights to accompany sora but instead it was just sora himself .

**This battle was going to end for sure .**

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoy this chap :D<strong>

**next chapter coming**


	2. the battle

**characters belong to square enix and rightful owners i don't own them **

* * *

><p>As riku met sora by himself he knew sora was serious now .riku walked to the center of the field where the two met at a distance while the wind blew in the right direction as the afternoon had already arrived .<p>

**" Think you can fight me alone aye? SORA! Where are your knights and horses? "** Yelled riku

** "ONE ON ONE, ITS FAIR THIS WAY "** Sora yelled back .

**"FINE WITH ME LETS END THIS! "** yelled riku as started running towards sora, as sora started dashing towards him with the key blade in his hand.

The sounds of the king's blades collided and clash like broken glass shattering to floor, the sounds of their weapons hitting each other. Smooth turns and sword dances the two perform in the grass field, as sweat broke from their foreheads. Both king have been fighting for half and hour now as the sun was beginning to set, sora fell to the floor on his knees, as he had to catch his breath.

Sora's key blade dropped beside him as riku walk closer towards him and pointed his sword directly at Sora's forehead. When Sora looked up at Riku with an emotionless face, riku's sword was close to Sora's forehead that it made a small thin cut. Riku stared down at him with those cold hard eyes.

**" Don't you want to finish me riku? "** Sora said suddenly on his knees on the floor just as sora got riku' atttention he tackled the bottom half of his body and threw a punch at his face . Riku fell on his back on the ground where he block sora's punch with his black gloves .

**" you really think you can hit me you weakling "** riku said as sora sat ontop of him .

Sora anger rocked as he grab his keyblade and stab it right next to riku's hair on the ground . At that moment he stopped and bent down his head which reach riku's chest as riku felt sudden wet drops dripping down onto his chest .

**" sora why don't you can finish me then ? "** said riku staring at the red sunset sky .


End file.
